


Strip That Down

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Gags, Inspired by Music, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Derek and Stiles are left alone in Derek's loft when Scott bails due to a problem. Derek has a proposition."I’m bored. I want to play a game.”Stiles sighs in relief. Maybe they can actually enjoy an afternoon of …Derek interrupts his wishful thinking. “I want to play Derek strips for Stiles and then they fuck.”





	Strip That Down

**Author's Note:**

> A silly idea which became this fic. I hope you enjoy!  
> OMG plus I absolutely love that a troll bookmarked this as "bad music taste." As if this is what the fic is about.   
> I'm a jazz pianist/bassist, classical violinist, and singer. If I'm not entitled to a few guilty pleasures... well then   
> goddamn, forgive me for giving 30 years of my life to every musical genre under the sun. With that comment you   
> just made yourself absolutely ridiculous. Perhaps get to know the writer before judging my prose based on a couple   
> of songs I enjoy hearing in the shower. LMAO.

Stiles is extremely uncomfortable. For the thousandth time since being in the sourwolf’s presence (but who’s keeping count?) he can't help but think about sexing the man.   
  
It’s been like this for two months, why should today be any different? Derek has been staring at him for quite a while. He’s sitting on the chair perpendicular to the couch in Derek’s loft.  
Derek is just lounging on the sofa. In a suit. Looking hot _in a suit_. Looking sour and hot and all professional. It’s not lost on the boy just how smoking Derek is.    
And Derek being Derek… he’s unflustered. The black jacket of his Armani ensemble is open revealing the tight, white dress shirt underneath. He’s playing with his red tie and… _just staring._  
  
Stiles tugs nervously on his pant leg. He’s trying to inconspicuously pull up the material so he can hide his boner in a more efficient manner.   
Oh yes. His boner. Stiles has got a massive one and it’s throbbing. Every single time the sourwolf’s dark eyebrows knit in what is obvious provocation his dick twitches. If his flannel moves but an inch, he’s cooked. Why did he wear such tight pants today?!  
_Wait, can Derek smell it on me?!_

“Hey Derek. How’s everything been? Good?” Stiles accompanies the question with an enthusiastic nod.   
_Really Stiles? Jesus… smooth. How’s everything been? What a douche.  
_If Stiles could disappear into the chair he’s occupying he would.

Of course Derek can sense his boner. That’s why he’s so amused. He’s known about Stiles’ crush for weeks. He’s picked up on the subtle changes in behavior when he’s around the brunette. Stiles is jumpier (if that can be possible, and it is). His little human heart flutters and Derek’s nostrils flare at the scent of his woodsy arousal… Jesus that arousal. Derek dreams about it when nights get cold and he reaches for his hot cock to stay the urge and balm the primal need.   
  
So Derek is not without blame nor iniquity. He is equally taken with the brunette. It takes all his Alpha strength and willpower to not smile at him right now, to not reach out and caress the moles on Stiles’ cheeks before owning his delicious lips.   
  
“Soooo,” Stiles drags out the word. “What’s up with the suit?”  
Derek purses his lips and replies in a monotone. “I had a business meeting.”  
Stiles deliberates if he should compliment him on it. Because Christ on a cracker Derek looks amazing.  
“Well, it looks fantastic on you.”  
Derek lets his hands drop in his lap and he leans forward.  
“Stiles, you’re a strange one, I’ll give you that.”   
Stiles’ heart sinks a little and Derek hates himself a bit for being such a dick. But he can’t declare himself so easily. Not yet. He needs to leave a trail of crumbs.  
“Strange good or strange bad? I mean, it can be an endearing quality.” Stiles smiles widely, trying in vain to hide his erection by crossing his legs.   
The sourwolf being aloof turns him on more than he can admit to himself.  
  
Derek grins. Jesus he wants to laugh so badly but he’s promised himself to see this through.   
“Stiles, the only endearing thing about you is that you think you’re endearing.”   
Derek has reached his limit. He truly feels remorse about being so cruel. He’s about to leave a HUGE crumb. Basically a loaf.  
  
Today is the day he makes a move. Scott is running late anyway. (Derek made sure of that when he removed a gasket from his motorcycle).   
Derek smirks. He opens his legs and relaxes. He’s sure his package is in view now. Dress pants don’t cover up 9-inch erections as much as jeans. Though being the furthest thing from modest, very little can conceal his cock when it’s erect.  
Stiles keeps glancing up from his phone, where he’s pretending to text Scott, and from the look on his face he has noticed the  _abundance_  taking form in the wolf’s trousers.  _  
Oh holy god. What the…? Is Derek hard? OH HOLY GOD!_

Derek has now fully spread his legs and is sinking back against the couch cushions. An enormous bulge (favoring the right) is clearly struggling its way out.   
Stiles makes an “O” with his open mouth without realizing it and nearly drops his phone when he makes to cover his gasp.   
“Stiles? Everything okay?”  Derek is grinning like the Cheshire cat. “You look pale all of a sudden.”   
  
Stiles can barely articulate. “I---um---- need to call Scott.” He stutters as he stares right at Derek’s cock. Sure, it’s sheathed… but it’s right there and it’s pretty fucking visible. All 8? No… 9 inches of it?   
Stiles gulps. Derek holds his breath.   
  
Derek gets even more comfortable and give Stiles a better view. If he spreads himself any more, it will be painfully obvious what he’s doing.   
“Go ahead. I’m not doing anything. Just chillin’.”   
Stiles swallows. “Yeah not doing anything my ass. Giving me a goddamn coronary is what you’re doing,” he thinks. A realization dawns on Stiles. “So if he’s hard… is he hard  _for me_?!  _OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD_.”   
  
Stiles is literally dying inside. He doesn’t dare move now that his boner is even BIGGER. With a shaking finger he calls Scott.   
  
“Hey Scott, what’s up? Hey buddy. Where are you?” There’s a strain to his voice which almost makes Derek chuckle.   
Scott sounds like he’s outside. Traffic noises.   
“Hey Stiles. Listen---I’m running late. Seems like my bike overheated. Coolant was getting into the fuel or something about a gasket. I dont’ know. It’s a mess. I won’t make it for at least another 2-3 hours I had to call AAA. I may not make it all if they can’t fix it right away.”   
Stiles runs a trembling hand through his brown hair and darts his eyes to Derek.  _Scott isn’t coming. I’m alone with Derek._  
“What? You may not make it? Oh god Scott but we need … Scott hey buddy do you need a ride? I can come pick you up right away –“   
Scott cuts him off. “Listen Stiles, they’re done loading the bike. I have to get in the truck. Don’t worry I’ll get my Mom to pick me up. You have fun with Derek.”  
Stiles mouths words but nothing comes out. Empty air.   
“Gotta go, Stiles. Talk later.”   
  
Stiles stares at the screen, incredulous. The brunette is left with a throbbing erection in the loft of the Alpha werewolf he’s been pining for since March. And they’ve never been alone together. Well, not under “normal” circumstances. Facing supernatural creatures and almost nearly certain death, sure.   
And the aforementioned Alpha, for whatever reason, has a monster boner. Arguably for the brunette?   
  
Derek crosses his hands behind his head, biceps straining. Stiles’ face burns red. _This is how I die. Here. In this chair. From lust._

“So what did Scott say?”  The wolf’s chartreuse eyes shimmer. The corners of his mouth strain not to curl up.  
Derek knows exactly what was said. He caused the mishap, plus he could hear the conversation perfectly.   
He desires to torture Stiles a little more. His own cock is aching for release. He wants so badly to see Stiles’ ruby lips wrapped tightly around his flushed head…  _oh fuck_ his cock is leaking! But the wait will make it so much sweeter. He wants Stiles to beg for it. He’d plead for it himself but he’s an Alpha.   
An Alpha doesn’t beg.   
  
Stiles desperately averts his gaze, but it’s so obvious since he’s looking over the top of Derek’s head. He has lost control. Cinnamon eyes lower of their own accord. Derek’s crotch is like crack.   
“Scott’s probably not coming. He’s had a problem with his bike. Not sure what but it’s being towed.”  
A short silence ensues where Stiles envisions himself literally on fire from desire, and Derek is studying the bow of the brunette’s groin. The flannel is doing a piss-poor job of hiding it.

“Oh what a shame.” The wolf is such a LIAR!  “I guess that means it’s just you and me.”   
Stiles scratches his head as his knees bounce. “Well, maybe I should go, I mean if Scott’s not coming…”  
Derek leans forward, almost growling. “You stay right there.”  
_Jesus help me._ Stiles’ dick moves.   
  
 “I’m bored. I want to play a game.”   
Stiles sighs in relief. Maybe they can actually enjoy an afternoon of …   
Derek interrupts his wishful thinking.  
“I want to play Derek strips for Stiles and then they fuck.”   
  
The phone drops from Stiles’ hands and hits the floor with a loud thud.   
“I’m… wha…. WHAT?!”   
Derek has risen, sauntering over to the chair. His broad shoulders flex as his hands grab the arms of the chair and cover Stile’s.   
“You heard me. I said I want to play Derek strips for Stiles and then we fuck.”  
  
Stiles squirms in the chair, his heart racing. “Wait? Strip? What? Fuck? Me? You want to fuck ME?”  
Derek finally laughs. He flashes those green orbs at his prey.   
“Yes, Stiles. News Flash. I like you. I’m attracted to you, if this 9-inch boner isn’t indication enough. All I’ve thought about for two months is fucking you, ever since I smelled that lust you have for me all over your hot body.”  
_Oh holy mother of sweet baby Jesus._  
  
Stiles panics and his coping mechanism kicks in: he smiles. “This is a joke, right? Cuz nobody as hot as you could ever want me.”   
Derek sighs, leans down, a hair’s breadth from Stiles’ plump lips. He angles in and kisses him, pulling away immediately, though. The electricity from his touch courses through Stiles.   
“Do I seem like the joking type?” he whispers. “Now you just sit here and enjoy the show, Stiley.”

 _Stiley? IS DEREK ABOUT TO TAKE HIS CLOTHES OFF?!_  
  
Derek pulls his phone from his pocket and touches a few times. It chromecasts into his Bose system and the apartment shakes from the bass.  
Liam Payne’s “Strip That Down.” Low blow.  
Derek’s pelvis gyrates along to the opening beats of the song.   
Stiles isn’t sure but he might be having a stroke when Derek touches his chest, teasing Stiles with a brief glimpse of his perfect abs as he pulls up his shirt to his sternum with his other hand. The position reveals alabaster skin and a black treasure trail…  
The brunette’s flesh is literally on fire. Derek drops the jacket, undoes his tie to the beats, tearing open his shirt next. Stiles’ jaw drops. Black chest hair has grown back in. Stiles licks his lips.  
  
Derek simpers. He touches his toes, sticking his fine ass out. He looks at the brunette the entire time.  
Stiles is squirming. He can’t believe Derek is STRIPPING right in front of him!  
  
He drops to the floor and planks, mock fucking the floor as his gaze burns into the boy. When Liam sings “You know, that since the day I met you  Yeah, you swept me off my feet” Derek mouths it.  
  
Stiles may already be dead, he’s not sure. He does know there is no room left in his pants.  
  
Derek pops up, runs his hands down Stiles’ chest before grazing the tops of his trembling thighs.   
The wolf sniffs Stiles’ neck with his tiny nose, sending a shiver through him. The woods.   
_oh god…_

Stiles is leaking so badly. SO BADLY. This is the HOTTEST thing EVER.  
Until Derek pulls the tie from his collar and blindfolds Stiles.  
  
He can feel hot breath against his neck, and Derek kisses him with his supple lips.  
Again it’s a tease, he leaves him wanting.  
The wolf guides Stiles’ hands to the seams of his shirt, making him pull it off for him.  
  
Stiles wishes he could see but at the same time, not knowing what’s coming next… the heat emanating from the Alpha’s skin… fuck!  
He makes Stiles touch him all over, from chest to his muscular arms. Derek bucks into him, squeezing his own ass using the brunette’s hands.  
Stiles moans. It’s almost too much. Every cell in his body is on fire.  
  
Derek climbs onto Stiles’ lap and pushes his hard cock into his face.  
“God please don’t kill me now, please wait,” Stiles begs.  
The wolf jumps off, fingers grazing his boy’s bulge. Stiles jumps.  
Derek rips the flannel from Stiles’ body.  
  
Stiles is keeping count. At this point Derek should only be wearing pants.  
_Lord help me._  
Ginuwine’s “Pony” comes on. Stiles’ guilty pleasure song.  
  
All he can hear past the music is Derek’s breathing and low growls. Until a belt falls to the floor.  
Stiles whimpers. There’s a whisper of fabric and before he knows what hits him, Derek licks over his thirsty lips.  
Stiles’ hands are looped around Derek’s neck. The blindfold is torn off and thrown onto the nearby bed.  
  
Derek’s chartreuse eyes glimmer with lust. He’s only in boxers now as he picks up his prey. Stiles’ legs wrap around the strong Alpha’s waist, his crotch against Derek’s hardness. Derek bounces him there, smirking.  
Stiles’ pulse is so fast Derek can’t even count it.  
  
Stiles ends up on the bed, limp like a rag doll. Derek smirks, picking the belt up off the floor. He bangs it against his palm like he’s about to punish Stiles for something. A hidden kink of Derek’s or did he know Stiles likes to be spanked??  
He leans down, licking a stripe against Stiles’ slightly open mouth, whose cinnamon eyes are saucered.  
  
“Take this off,” he whispers as he pulls on Stiles’ tee. Stiles fumbles with it but finally gets it off and throws it to the floor.  
“Good boy,” Derek compliments him.  
Derek indicates with his finger he wants Stiles to remove his pants. Smack smack smack. The belt never stops striking Derek’s palm.    
Stiles shimmies out of his jeans and toes his socks off.  
Derek admires his taut body. He’s so beautiful.  
“Underwear, too, Stilinski.”  
  
_Oh so hot!!_  
Derek’s voice is gruff when he orders him to turn around and get on all fours, not before Derek cleans his swollen cock’s head of pre-cum. Stiles is practically hyperventilating.  
   
The wolf positions himself behind Stiles, having removed his own underwear, and now his massive sex is lodged between Stiles’ ass cheeks. Perfect round mounds just waiting to be spread.  
The foreskin partially covering the glistening head is dragged back with every glide of the Alpha’s member. The brunette inches back but Derek uses the belt to put a red welt on Stile’s right butt cheek.  
“Ah ah ah… patience Stiles. Patience.”  
The sound of a second hit echoes in the room.  
“Oh god, harder…”  
Stiles’ eyelids flutter from ecstasy and his dick springs against his belly as it leaks new pre-cum down on to the cover.  
  
At some point the song changes once more and now it’s Nick Jonas’ “Chains.” Honestly Stiles couldn’t care less what the music is …  
  
“Oh god Der,” Stiles begs. “Please fuck me. This is just torture.”  
Derek kisses his way up Stiles’ valley, nipping here and there, until he arrives at his nape. He gently bites in with the tips of his fangs as he ties the brunette’s hands together with his leather belt.  
Stiles mewls.  
“Stick your ass out for your Alpha and spread your legs.”  
  
Derek straightens himself, the lube he keeps in the nearby drawer already prepared beneath the edge of the mattress.  
A cold dollop falls on Stiles’ ready hole, and as Derek growls in desire, he positions his cock at the entrance.  
No need to stroke himself hard, he could hammer a nail with his dick right now.  
“Take a deep breath, baby, and relax for me…”  
Stiles is seeing stars and Derek’s only circling his pucker. Then the stretch begins… the sweet burn as this thick, long Alpha cock pushes its way into him. Derek exhales in pleasure and Stiles bites his lower lip.  
  
Derek is attentive. He stops every inch to let Stiles adjust. The Alpha doubts he’s ever had a cock this size before and it’s no fun if it hurts like hellfire.  
“You okay?” He caresses Stiles’ thigh. The boy nods. “More,” he hiccups. “Please..more.”  
  
The wolf obliges until he’s his big balls don’t meet with the back of Stile’s.  
Derek is flush with arousal. Stiles breathes evenly and half turns, hands straining against the belt.  
“Move, Der… please…”  
  
Stiles initially emits “agh agh aghs” with every thrust, but then he relaxes and pain becomes pure delight.  
Derek increases his pace, grabbing the tie that lies near his leg.  
He’s grinning as he fucks Stiles hard, (who is now moaning and calling his name).  
“Der, fuck …Der…”  
  
Derek hovers lower. “Open up.”  
Stiles realizes what Derek wants. His jaw drops and the tie gets stuck between his teeth like a bit.  
Derek ties a knot behind Stiles’ head and leaves the long part wrapped around his right wrist.  
  
Stiles’ cries are now muffled and saliva drips down his chin. He’s never been more turned on.  
The Alpha pulls, jerking Stiles’ head all the way back.  
He’s furiously pounding him now, hilted as his balls slap against flesh.  
Stiles’ cock grates against the hardness of the mattress and Jesus it feels so good. He’s so full, Derek’s thick cock pulling out just enough before going so deep he thinks he can feel him in his belly. They rock back and forth as one.  
  
“Stiles, Jesus… so beautiful… such a good boy for your Alpha…”  
“More Derek more,” is Stiles’ stifled request. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."   
They go on in synchronized delectation until it's too much.   
  
“Fuck, Stiles, I’m cumming…” The heat rises and it’s not long before Derek roars. He stills, quivering. Derek cums so much it dribbles out of Stiles’ ass before he even pulls out.  
“Oh fuck, Oh Jesus.. baby!”  
Derek pants against Stiles’ back, kissing him gently between the shoulder blades. Derek’s hand reaches around but there’s no need. His fingers end up in warm stickiness. Stiles came without hands, so intensely he couldn’t even articulate a lament.  
  
Derek pulls out, still half-hard, and his bulbous head catches on the rim. Stiles hisses and tenses.  
“Sorry, Stiley…”  
  
The Alpha undoes the gag and loosens the belt.  
Stiles rolls over, panting, lips ruddy from the effort and his chin slick with spit.  
  
“Oh my god, Derek. OH MY GOD.”  
Derek leans down and kisses him deeply, cupping his cheek.  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
Stiles shakes his head. “No, Der. Far from it. I never came so hard, I actually think I might have passed out.”  
  
Derek chuckles. “Maybe you did. Except for a bit of clench, but you were stretched pretty far, I didn’t hear a peep out of you when you came.”  
Stiles comes up on one elbow and runs his fingers through Derek’s chest hair.  
“I really like this new hairy Derek, by the way. Very sexy.”  
  
The wolf blushes, his little bunny teeth caught on his lower lip. “I got sick of waxing.”  
Stiles goes in for another smooch. “So stripping, huh? I have to say I was impressed. And extremely turned on.”  
Derek chuckles. “Well, if you like that I have a closet full of unused Halloween costumes. We can make it a weekly thing.”  
  
Stiles frowns. “You mean you only want to fuck me once a week? I still haven’t tasted that sweet Alpha cock!”  
Derek guffaws.   
“No Stiles, I meant I’ll strip for you once a week. This, this is happening as many times as we can manage. I really like you and I’ve been waiting for a while to let you know.”  
Stiles looks away, a little embarrassed. “I really like you, too. Like a lot. I’m glad you made the first move I don’t think I’d have had the courage.”  
  
Derek grabs his chin and tugs lightly on Stile’s lower lip.  
“Well we’ve got all the time in the world now to date and explore this.”  
Stiles nods. His eyes light up. “So what’s next week’s costume?”  
“Don’t you want it to be a surprise?”  
“Nope. I hate surprises,” Stiles replies.  
“Well, get ready for a visit from Deputy Hale.”  
Stiles' breath hitches. “Oh my god…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Liam Payne, Nick Jonas, and Ginuwine for the musical inspiration. (And who am I kidding...Magic Mike for "research" purposes).  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
